Shards of the elements
by The Black Death Revelation
Summary: Sai'tioula Mitashina was a regular student. Until one day she found a digi-egg in her room one day that hatched. Now both her and Keramon must travel through the digital world to find seven different shards. Full summery inside.


Title: Untitled

Fandom: Digimon

Autuor: The Black Death Revelation

Full Summery: Sai'tioula Mitashina was a regular student. Until one day she found a digi-egg in her room one day that hatched. Now both her and Keramon must travel through the digital world to find seven different shards that would help Keramon attain seven alternate forms including her ultimate and mega level. They will find allies and enemies that is hellbent on stopping them.

Disclamer: I do not own digimon,I wish I did but I don't. I only own Sai'tioula Mitashina, Kaishina, Rachel, Micheal, and any other OC's that would possibly appear in this fanfiction.

A/N pt one: Okay. Here is another story. I will be willing to accept pm for Keramon's seven alternate forms, and even OC humans and digimon. I will also love it if you guys can give me ideas for a title and even some ideas on how to write this story. I haven't watched Digimon in several long years, and sorry before hand if any infomation is messed up, and this is my first digimon fanfiction so be nice. Constructive critisim would be nice, and if I see any flames I will send Keramon to corrupt all the data you have in your computer. Now time to do some research now...

Now this is a very generic way to start a story. I tell you my name, tell you my story, and then the end. Right, but wrong. Yes, I know every story has to have a beginning , a middle, and an end, but that is just annoying as hell; yet that is what you expect me to do, and that's what I am going to do. My name is Sai'toula Mitashina. I am only sixteen years old, and a sophomore in high school. My day started like it always does; I get up from bed, take a shower, put my stuff in my book bag, set it next to the door, have breakfast, and then head out the door to go to school. My parents had us move to Japan after my dad got relocated because of his job as a architect, but today was started so different. I woke up, and found a weird device on my bed stand, and the weirdest egg I have ever had seen. When I touched the egg it cracked, and it hatched into a weird one eye bug; which the bug quickly transformed into a weird bug/jellyfish hybrid looking thing. Meaning that feet that looks like what a jellyfish would have, these long thin arms which ends with big hands, and it has false eyes on the underpart of it's head along with it's real eyes and long antennas like a bug, it even has the biggest smile that you ever had laid your eyes on, and it was a kind of a grayish-blue color, and stuff. With it's false and real eyes, it looks like the bug is both smiling and frowning at the same time, which is kind of creepy. I screamed when it jumped at me while putting it's arms around my neck so it can just hang from my neck. I after I screamed, and lyied to my parents that I just dropped one of my hardcover books on my feet, that I found out that it was a she, and that her name is Keramon.

"Keramon, tell me again what you are suppose to be again," I asked her while I watched her consumed computer chips from a computer that I had for ten years, and a half of a ham that I managed to sneak into my room. I guess I wasn't mad, I needed to get rid of it anyways, and nobody was eatting the ham.

"I am a digital monster, or digimon for short. I hope that I get to digivolve into a Chrsyalimon, which is my champion level, unless I digivolve straight into the ultimate level, which is Infermon. That's how most of my kind digivolve into the mega level very quickly. You skip your champion level, and you don't get to see what you look like as a champion, just so no one of lower levels would try to kill ya. You really need to get a new computer, these computer chips have a funny taste, and do you have to go to this school too? I don't like to be by myself,." I had to laugh when I saw Keramon make a funny face. I looked at my book bag, and I quickly put all my stuff into my duffel bag. "Can you fit inside my duffel bag? You can go to school with me if you want, but we have be careful with people seeing you." I put my gym clothes over my books so Keramon can have something soft to lay on. I quickly grabbed about twenty granola bars and ran out of the door.

I had arrived at the school with about ten minutes before the day start, and I started to look for a good spot for Keramon. She jumped out of the bag and grabbed about half of my granola bars and ate them. She quickly ran behind me when someone walked towards me. "Hey, Sai'tioula! How are you doing? And who's that behind you?" She looked behind me to take a look at Keramon, who ran in front of me to hide from her. "Ummmm...Kari this is Keramon. Keramon this is Kari. She's a digimon that I happened to find in my room as a egg."

"Kari, stay away from her! It's the same digimon that almost destroyed us with a missile," A small white like cat ran in front of her.

"What do you mean? She just hatched today. Yes, I saw that battle when it happened, but I think that one was a different one. She doesn't have the evil aura that I sworn I could seen around the other one," Now it was my turn to get in front of Keramon in case if the cat decide to attack her, "You will have to get through me if you want to get to her. Lets go, Keramon." I walked by the cat as Keramon got to her spot on my back with her arm wrapped around my neck. I quickly walked to the bathroom when I got a major headache. The last thing that I remember was Kari and Keramon running towards me.

**Keramon's POV**

I sat next to the cat apparently didn't like me as a nurse checked on Sai'tioula. I finally met my human partner and she already have to go to the hospital. Those computer chips are not really agreeing with me now. The nurse already left when I went to her side. I could never get humans. "I never should have ate that hardware from that old out-of-date computer. My stomach hurts now," I muttered to myself as I sat down next to Sai'tioula, "She was fine this mornin', and then sh-" I turned around to see a sharp silver knife pointed at me by a girl with unusual colored hair and eyes.

"What are you doing here, and what are you," she snarled at me, not giving me an inch to move, "Kari, you of all people should know what she will digivolve into, and the devastation they can produce. She's a virus digimon, and they are not the best of digimon to keep around." She walked closer towards me, and I saw that her skin was even an unusual color for an human. I sworn I remember seeing a digimon with a similar skin color like hers, but right now I was worrying if I am going to die if I move wrong, let alone sneezing wrong around her.

"Sai'tioula is my human partner, and I am not a virus type. I am actually a vaccine type digimon, and the only one of my kind that is a vaccine type. Yes, the vase majority of them are virus, and there are some data types around, but that doesn't mean that there is not any vaccine types around. The data types of my kind are more forgiving and compassionate than the virus types, and my name is Keramon in case you didn't know and who are you," I returned her glare, as she returned her knife to her belt. She shook her head as she took a seat next to Kari.

"Sorry about that. The names Rachel. I am actually half digimon, half human, but that is all I am going to say on the subject at this moment. You're quite spunky for a vaccine rookie, you know that? Just a question, why did you say something about eating computer chips," Rachel looked at me weirdly.

"Ummmm...I kind of ate Sai'tioula's really out-of-date computer this morning, with half a ham," I was so embarrassed when I told her that, since I didn't even expect her to laugh at all.


End file.
